Girls Reunited
by Lesslulu
Summary: Rory is back, 5 years later. See what the Gilmore Girls have been up to. Also see what other favorites are up to. April, Luke's daughter, is even starting college. Find out how it all ends up!
1. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

The front door of Lorelai Gilmore's house creaked open slowly in the middle of the night.  
Lorelai rolled over on her side to her husband and tapped his arm gently. When he didn't budge she more forcefully shook him.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa!" He groaned. "What the hell is going on?? I was dreaming about fishing and camping and was unfortunatel y awoken by a violent earthquake!!"

Lorelai smiled innocently, "WELL…I tried to gently sooth you awake from your time at the lake, but you wouldn't budge! The earthquake was the only way to awake you from your coma."

Luke sighed and sat up, "So, why _did_ you wake me??"

"I heard a noise," she explained a tad worried.

"That's because this house is ancient. You've lived in it for 23 years. It creaks. Houses do that."

"I know grumpy, but this wasn't like any other creak. It was a distinctive noise…"

Luke let out another sigh, "It is 2 o'clock in the morning! I don't want to march all the way downstairs to find Jill getting a glass of water…"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Jill weighs like 2 pounds! I know it was much louder than that. Please Luke. Can you please, just this once, go down and check it out for me?"

Luke let out a groan as he slowly got out of bed. Lorelai grabbed a robe and wrapped it around herself, ready to follow her husband. They headed down the stairs slowly and found the kitchen light on.

Lorelai tapped Luke, "See!! Someone IS in the house!"

Luke rolled his eyes, hating the fact that his wife was right after all (and gloating about it). He felt a little worried about having a stranger in the house especially since his new daughter was in the bedroom right next to the kitchen.

The pair creeped their heads around the corner to take a peak at the stranger. Once Lorelai caught a good glimpse, she shoved Luke aside and ran toward the visitor.

"Oh my God!!" Lorelai wrapped the guest in her arms.

The girl hugged back with a huge smile on her face. "Hi Mom!!"

Lorelai pulled away from Rory and hit her arm.

"Hey!! What was that for??" Rory exclaimed as she examined her right bicep.

"You scared the crap out of me! I thought you were a burglar!"

Rory rolled her eyes, "A burglar who decided to come in the kitchen to get a cup of coffee first?"

"Well, I don't know!!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Rory glanced at an exhausted Luke in the doorway. She smiled and gave him a hug. "Hi Luke. Sorry for waking you."

He smiled, "Its fine. I'm glad it was you and not some deranged killer."

Lorelai shrugged, "I tried to tell him it was just this old house making noises, but he insisted on us checking it out…"

Rory smiled, "Well, sorry for waking you. I was just going to crash on the couch. I assume my darling sister is asleep in her, formerly my, room."

Luke nodded, "Yep." He peaked in at his 5-year old angel sound asleep.

"I'll get some blankets for you out of the closet," said Lorelai.

"Thanks Mom."

"Anything for my Rory," she responded. She glanced at her daughter with a smile on her face.

Rory sighed, "Details tomorrow. I'm wiped. Its 2 in the morning!"

Lorelai sighed, "Oh fine. But I'm expecting to hear everything missy."

"You got it."

Jess Mariano walked off the bus in the center of town. He took a look around, pulled his bag up on his shoulder and headed to the gazebo to read until daylight came.


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Surprise Surprise**

"So, how is school going?" Luke asked his older daughter, April Nardini. He was standing in the diner talking to her during a lull.

"It's good. It's so different from high school. I can't believe I'm here! I'm at Yale!!" April exclaimed. She had just started classes a week ago. After living in New Mexico, she decided to come back to the east coast for college. Her step-sister Rory attended Yale and loved it. After her research, she concurred that it was the place for her.

"Good, that's great sweetie!" Luke nodded even though April couldn't see him.

"Thanks Dad," she answered. "Oh shoot! I actually have to go. I have a class. I will call you later! Love you!"

Before Luke could answer, the phone went dead. He sighed and hung up the phone. He didn't mind. He knew his daughter was busy. Right as he hung up the phone, Lorelai, Rory, and 5-year old Jillian walked into the diner.

"Hi Daddy!" Jill greeted Luke.

"Hi Jilly! How's my baby girl doing??" Luke answered as he lifted her up and set her on a stool.

"She's GREAT!" She exclaimed while throwing her fists in the air.

Luke laughed, "Great! And how are my other 2 favorite ladies?"

Lorelai leaned over the counter and planted a smooch on Luke's scruffy cheek. "We're good, just in need of some coffee…"

"LOTS of coffee," chimed in Rory.

Luke frowned, "Why so much coffee??"

Before Rory could answer Lorelai responded, "Because! Do you not know us by now?? We are the coffee queens!! I think I love coffee more than I love you, no offense."

Luke shrugged off the comment, "I knew you married me to have a coffee maker right under your own roof."

Lorelai smiled at Luke's remark and Rory piped in for the real answer, "The reason I am in need of so much coffee is because YOUR coffee queen insisted on waking me up at the crack of dawn this morning…"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "It was not that early."

"I beg to differ! I got in late last night! I've been traveling for months!"

"God, you're so dramatic!" replied Lorelai.

"Says the woman who thought I was a burglar last night…"

"Who wants breakfast?" interrupted Luke.

"I do! I do!!" yelled Jill. "I want pancakes, and waffles, and eggs, and bacon, and donuts, and bagels…"

Luke looked at Lorelai, "You've already corrupted another child's eating habits…"

"Well, look how good my first kid turned out…"

Rory looked at Luke and grinned. Luke rolled his eyes, "I'll go whip something up."

Luke walked in the kitchen. Lorelai turned to Rory, "So, what is your plan for the day?"

"Um, I think I'm just going to hang around town. I've missed it so much. I'm going to do the usual; go to the bookstore, see Lane, stop in Westin's…"

"And of course hang out with your Mommy…"

Rory smiled, "No…I thought I'd grab my stuff and live with Lane, Zach and the twins for a while…"

"Not funny!"

"Of course I'm going to hang with you guys. I'll be back by dinner."

"Yay!!" yelled Jill.

Jess was sitting in Westin's Bakery eating Danish, drinking coffee, and reading a book. He planned on stopping by the diner to see Luke, but he wanted to keep a low profile. People in Stars Hollow tended to get excited when outsiders arrived in town.

April Nardini walked out of her Physics class casually. She planned on hitting the coffee cart and then the library to get some homework done. Before she could turn down the hall someone yelled after her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to greet the proprietor of the voice.

A guy with dirty blonde hair, baby blues and very tan skin walked up to her. April expected him to walk on by, but was a little confused when he stopped in front of her. "Yes??" She asked.

"Hi," the boy smiled.

A little confused, April smiled back, "Uh…hi."

"I'm Nick," he finally answered.

"I'm-"

"April," he interrupted. "Yea, I know."

"Um…you do?"

"Yea," he smiled nervously. "I remember when you said it on our first day of class. I thought it was a really pretty name. And I decided that I couldn't go another day without saying Hi."

April blushed, "Oh…well, Hi." She could not stop smiling.

"Well, any who, I was wondering if you might want to study together sometime, or just get a cup of coffee." Nick seemed to smile all over. His body seemed so warm and his eyes lit up as he talked to her. He was gorgeous. Before April could answer he responded quickly, "Or if you don't like coffee, I know a good place with the best bottled water…"

April laughed, "No, I love coffee. My dad makes some of the best coffee in his town."

Nick answered, "Oh…well…I don't know if I can keep up with the best coffee. But I'm sure I can find you a decent cup of coffee."

"Yea…that sounds good. I mean great! That sounds great!"

Nick's smile widened. "Great!!"

"Great," April answered.


	3. Greetings

**Greetings**

Rory walked into Westin's Bakery for a rum ball. She missed them when she was on the road. Rory sat down, ordered a coffee and a rum ball, and pulled out her book. She ran her hand through her long brown hair and took a deep breath. She glanced around the bakery and looked down at her book. She had only looked for a split second, but a split second later she realized who was also in the bakery. Rory glanced up from her book slowly. Her eyes fixed on a set of dark brown eyes. She felt her draw drop as her baby blues searched through the all the hazel. The big brown eyes seemed to smile at her.

"Hi Rory," Jess finally broke the silence.

Rory's heart leapt into her throat and she managed to croak, "Hi…Jess."

April was staring into her closet. Her hands were placed on her hips as she forever stared into the sea of clothes.

"So, which outfit is it going to be?" questioned April's roommate, Parker. Parker was lying on her bed with her long blond hair draped over her tan shoulders. She watched April stare into the abyss for several minutes.

April sighed, "I have no idea!"

Parker sat up and smiled. "Ok…don't worry. I can help."

"How are you going to help? I'm hopeless! It was only about a year ago since I've discovered a flat iron for hair. You should have seen me! I looked like Hermoine from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"Oh please. I'm sure it was not that bad…"

"It _was _that bad! I've never had a guy ask me to get coffee. Ever."

Parker frowned, "I don't believe that for a second. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and a million other things!"

"I am not dateable. I can't do this," April picked up her cell phone. "I'm just going to call and cancel. He made a mistake…"

"Stop right there!" Parker stood up and placed her hands on her hips. April froze in place. "Ok, you need to calm down. This is not a big deal. Nick likes you."

"I don't even know this guy! How do I know he's not a psycho?"

"You find that stuff out when you go get coffee!"

"Or I just get hacked to death. I knew you always wanted a room to yourself…"

"Stop! You are going on this date. And if you guys don't click, then oh well. You wasted a couple of hours. It can't hurt! Now here…" Parker walked over to the closet and pulled out clothes. "Put these on. It is casual, but cute. Now get dressed!"

"Sheesh…so bossy…"

"You'll thank me later," Parker smiled.

"Lane! Lane!" Lorelai poked her head into Lane and Zach's house. Jill walked into the house in front of her mom. "Lane!?"

"Sorry!! Coming!" a voice came out of the back bedroom. Lane ran out from the back. Her black hair was pulled in a messy low bun. She smiled, "Lorelai! Hi!! Hi Jill!"

"Hi Lane!!" Jill ran into the house to found her playmates.

Lane's twin boys were playing in the playroom. Lorelai and Lane set up a play group a few times a week between the kids. The twins are only a year older than little Jill, but as sweet as ever.

"Sorry, I was caught in the back," Lane explained.

"Oh, it's not a problem! I'll pick Jill up around the usual time."

"Sounds great! Bye Lorelai!"

"Bye!"


	4. Pair of Hearts

**Pair of Hearts**

"Hi."

"Hi," Nick smiled at April. He held open the door so she could walk through. "You look great."

April smiled, "Thanks. So do you."

"Thanks," Nick could not stop smiling. He had watched April for a few days now. She was unlike any girl he's ever met. The girls at his old school were all superficial and fake. He hated it when girls flaunted themselves at guys in an obvious way. April kept to herself. She had friends, but never flaunted herself in any way. And she was smart. He loved how smart she was. Sure, everyone at Yale was smart, but there was something different about April. She never shoved her intelligence in anybody's faces. Nick took a deep breath. He was really nervous. He really liked April. They walked side by side through campus quietly.

April glanced at Nick and smiled, "So, where are we headed?"

Nick's head was racing with so many thoughts that he completely forgot to supply conversation. "Oh, sorry," he blushed. "I figured we could go to dinner. I found this great place a couple of nights ago. I think you're going to like it…"

April smiled, "Sounds great." April felt ecstatic. She started liking Nick. She loved that he had planned this whole night out. She felt like a princess. She felt special.

Rory gazed into Jess' beautiful big brown eyes. They were staring at her inside and out. Rory closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened her eyes and looked at Jess. He smiled at her. She smiled back, "Wh-What are you doing here??"

Jess shrugged, "I just…came to visit. I've been working a lot. I figured it was time for a vacation. And what says relaxing like Stars Hollow??"

Rory laughed, "Yea, same here."

"So, what have you been up to?"

Rory could feel Jess' eyes on her. She looked at his warm smile and answered, "I've been traveling. I have been on the campaign trails."

"I know. How's that been?"

Rory frowned, "You know? How do you know?"

Jess shrugged again and seemed to blush a little. "Well," he started sheepishly, "I've been reading your articles."

"You…you have?" Rory couldn't help but smile.

"Yea, I wanted to see you change the world!"

Rory couldn't stop smiling, "You know what? I'm glad you're here."

Jess' white teeth sparkled back at her, "I'm glad I'm here too."

Lorelai walked into the Dragonfly Inn. She waved at Michel who was on the phone and walked into the kitchen. "Sookie?"

Sookie popped her head up from behind the counter. "Lorelai! Hi!!"

Lorelai frowned and headed behind the counter. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I slipped…I was making Ratatouille. The sauce got too hot and squirted out of the pan onto the floor. Before I could turn down the stove temperature, I remembered I had to grab the vegetables off the other burner. When I lunged for the veggies, I slipped on the spattered sauce."

"Sheesh! It's Top Chef in here."

"Only my food is better," Sookie began to defend.

Lorelai held up her hands in protest, "I didn't mean the quality of the food. I just meant…" Lorelai gave up on her explanation and changed the subject, "Hey…that pot looks too hot."

"Oh," Sookie turned down a burner, "thanks."

"So, what are you doing for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Why?"

"Rory is back in town! I thought it would be nice for us to have dinner. Maybe you could make your famous pot roast. Rory loves it!"

"Oh my God," Sookie clapped her hands and began to jump, "Rory's home!!"

Lorelai smiled, "Yea! So what do you say?"

"Of course I'll do it! Rory's back!!"

Lorelai smiled and nodded, "Yea. Rory's back…"


	5. More Casual

**More Casual**

Rory and Jess were strolling through town, drinking coffee, chatting, and laughing. Rory felt oddly comfortable with Jess. It had been years since they had last spoken, and yet, here they were. Rory was extremely impressed by Jess. He had changed so much. When they dated, Jess was extremely complicated. He was never around and annoyingly vague about everything. Jess was different. However, it was a good different. Underneath his maturity and responsibilities, Rory could still see the same old Jess underneath it all.

Jess looked at her smiling, "What??"

Rory shrugged, "Nothing. I'm just having a really good time…"

Jess smiled, "Good. Me too," he paused. "I missed you."

Rory felt her cheeks flush a little. Her grin grew wider, "I missed you too. I still can't believe you're here."

"I know," he looked down at his shoes. He looked back into her angelic face, "I can't believe we are both here at the same time."

"I know," Rory agreed. "I never thought it would happen…" Jess stopped in his tracks. Rory stopped and frowned, "What? What is it?"

Jess stared at her so hard she felt like her heart was going to burst. She heard her heart pounding in her head the entire time she's been with Jess. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Rory," he began. His brown eyes flashed open at her. "I…I haven't been completely honest."

Rory sighed. She knew it was too good to be true. Jess was still the same old Jess. Who was she kidding? "Oh? Well…"

Before she could respond he finally spit it out, "I came back for you."

"Wh-what?" Rory shook her head. It felt like her heart was going to jump right through her chest. She felt dizzy.

"R-Rory?"

"Hi sweets!" Lorelai leaned over the counter of Luke's Diner and kissed her husband.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much. Jill is playing at Lane's. Rory is hanging around the town. Have you seen her walking around?? I thought she would at least stop by for coffee…"

Luke frowned, "You know, she hasn't been in once. That's weird."

"Hmmm…that's strange. Well, maybe she'll stop by late-"

"Oh my God," Luke interrupted as he stared out the window.

Lorelai looked at Luke, "What??" She turned her head to see what Luke was gawking at. "Oh my God…"

April and Nick walked into a small Italian restaurant. They sat down in a booth across from each other. April gazed around in awe. "Oh, wow…" she finally spoke.

"You like it?" Nick asked hopefully.

"It's…beautiful." She gazed at the hundreds of books surrounding them. Each wall was covered in floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with hundreds of leather-bound books. The entire restaurant smelled of books. The room has a musky glow to it. There were candles set up everywhere. April was still in shock. Nick beamed with pride.

April finally stopped staring at the books and looked at Nick. Nick was staring at April with a dreamy smile on his face. April could not stop smiling. She gazed into Nick's eyes, "Thank you. Thank you!! I…I never thought I would find heaven. But yep…this is it; books, Italian food, and a great guy. I can't believe you did all this for me…"

Nick laughed, "Well, I didn't create this restaurant. But if I had the ability to, I definitely would have. Especially if it means that I would be making you as happy as you are now…"

April blushed and grabbed her menu.


	6. Oh My

**Oh My**…

"R-Rory??" Jess stared at Rory longingly.

"Gotta sit…" Rory reached her arm out. Jess grabbed onto her arm and sat her down on a bench. He sat next to her with expectant eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Rory?"

"Hold on," Rory tried to digest what Jess had said. He was here for her. For _her_. She couldn't believe it. When she saw Jess, she felt a little embarrassed. The last time they had even talked was when she visited his work. They kissed when she was dating her college boyfriend, Logan. Jess seemed upset once he learned she wasn't single. Rory never really got over it. She tried to leave Jess alone. He had changed so much and was doing so well. He could have any girl in the world. But he was back, in Stars Hollow, for her. Jess hated Stars Hollow. And now, he was sitting here on a bench staring into her blue eyes.

Before Rory could answer Jess couldn't hold it in anymore, "Look, Rory…I'm better now! You've seen it for yourself. I've got a job. I can provide. I am responsible now. I need you. You are the girl for me. You are the one, Rory. You're it. I know you! I've followed all of your articles for the past 5 years! I have them all saved at home. I came here for you. I need you in my life Rory. Without you, I am nothing. You get me…"

Rory was breathing heavily. She needed it to stop. She needed a minute to think. She hadn't dated anyone since Logan. She had moved around so much that she didn't really have time for romance. Now, a person she loved so much, was staring her in the face, waiting for a response. ..

"Luke…Luke!!" Lorelai yelled.

"What!? I didn't know about it!" Luke defended himself.

"But…how!? What is he doing here??"

"I don't know," Luke shook his head and sighed. "Rory."

"He had better be nice to her…"

Luke frowned, "I thought everything was good with them. She went to that opening in Philadelphia a few years ago. They seem to be cool."

"I guess so. It is just something about Jess that makes me nervous."

"He _is_ my nephew you know," Luke answered a little hurt by her rage.

"I know he is. And I know that he has finally matured a ton! But what is he doing in Stars Hollow!? He hates it here Luke. You know he is only back for one thing…"

"Rory," Luke repeated again. Luke knew how much Jess loved Rory. Jess has loved her for many many years. They just never got it together. They were never in the same place at the same time. It made sense to Luke.

Lorelai just gazed out the big window at her daughter. Rory and Jess were sitting on a bench talking. Rory looked so helpless. Lorelai wish she could go and defend her baby girl. But she knew that Rory was grown up now and couldn't go out there to fend Jess off. Lorelai also thought about the emotion Rory must be feeling. She was so hurt when Jess left. Lorelai knew that deep down, Rory always had a place for the bad boy Jess. Jess and Rory reminded Lorelai of herself and Rory's dad, Christopher. They never were in the same place at the same time. They never had their stuff together at the same time. For many years their relationship went back and forth. Lorelai felt a lot of hurt from Christopher. She didn't want Rory to go through the same thing. She didn't want her daughter to become her…

As Lorelai's mind raced with thousands of thoughts, Miss Patty walked into the diner. She took a seat at the counter a few seats away from Lorelai. "Hi honey," she smiled at Lorelai, but got no answer. Patty looked at Lorelai and then followed her eyes to the bench outside. Patty's mouth dropped in awe. She stared at the young couple in shock. She was surprised and excited to see Rory, but just shocked to see Jess with her. Were they dating? How long have they been together? Did Jess travel with Rory? How did she not know about this? She needed to get answers and quick. "Oh my…" she finally said. It was the thought traveling through many people's minds…


End file.
